


[源藏]流镝马

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750





	[源藏]流镝马

源氏被桐花掉落在地上的声音惊醒。  
等到余下的“夺”、“夺”与马鞭之声交替响过后，他才反应过来那是雁又钉在杉板上的声音，不由坐直了几分，动动酸麻的小腿，偷眼张望有没有人注意到自己的失仪。那道乌云般的幻影一掠而过，留下被马蹄带起的滚滚烟尘，对面有人微微举起衣袖遮住口鼻，衣物下面的机械臂一闪而逝。  
既然人无法改变，那将整套仪式搬来又有何意义？源氏暗笑一声，抬起直垂袖子将手机拢在里面，借着微弱的荧光辨认女友发来一串串撒娇的卖萌颜文字：“拍几张照片发来看看嘛[爱心]~~~”“你说什么呢，这多稀奇呀！”“哎呀，我也想看看半藏大人啊~~”。  
源氏抬起头。绀色的身影在烟尘尽头慢慢浮现出来，身形挺拔站得笔直，神官正接过他手中的缰绳，又有人取下被镝矢钉在正中、仍在风中颤动的木板，与记载着骑手姓名的奉书一齐献给家主。他低头回复道“抱歉呀，已经结束了。待会我来找你？”，心里却想着，现在仅是初春，是连樱花都尚未盛开的时节啊。  
他连哥哥摘弓的样子都没有看到，勿论箭矢离弦、正中靶心的一瞬，但却听到了掉落在马蹄边的桐花。

等到长长的拜神、占卜以及奉酒仪式结束，日头也升到了脑袋顶，源氏被太阳光照得晕晕乎乎，此时终于可以大打着哈欠伸着懒腰，把身上的衣物扯下来，龙胆纹可怜巴巴地皱成一团。心里只想着赴约，源氏没头没脑地往山下走，等快到社门了才发现口渴得一塌糊涂，他几步走到了手水舍，用勺子舀起一口水就要往嘴里送。  
“放下！”  
眼睛都不用抬就知道是谁的声音。今早进行流镝马仪式的骑手站在连绳下注视着他，仿佛他不停手的话就要一箭射过来似的——源氏不由得咧嘴微笑开来，将木勺扔回池子，一边迈步向那人迎过去一边猜想对方呵斥自己的理由，会是寄生虫还是对神明不敬——虽然他相信哥哥与自己一样，对整个仪式都不以为然。  
“你昨晚去哪了？”  
源氏愣了半秒。恐怕是自己哈欠连天的样子早被哥哥发现了，作为射手半藏的眼睛可以穿透苍穹深处。他决定以攻为守，“你能不能不要每次看到我都在质问？”  
“那是因为你可以质问的地方太多了。”剑眉拧成一团随后又无奈地松开，源氏有些惊讶地看到他的兄长没有换衣服，除取下了头笠外浑身上下仍是这么一丝不苟，直垂的袖子整整齐齐扎在右手腕上，射小手系在胸前，手套也没有脱，腰间缠着鹿皮的行縢，脸颊和脖颈边不见汗迹灰尘，仿佛刚才骑在马上一路奔驰、回身射出三支箭矢，并在神乐殿前跪伏良久的人并不是他。  
他想起昨晚出城之前所见到的情景。身为主角的哥哥为了明天的仪式静坐在大广间中，他的弓放在左手边，对面是写着家训的挂轴，时间仿佛静止于此间，烛光不再摇曳，连香烟袅袅上升的速度也减慢了下来。  
源氏突然想起自己是为了什么出城，又为何带着一身酒味在鸡鸣之时翻墙爬回卧室。在理性作出反应之前他把想法化为了行动，伸出手来握住了半藏的手腕——那是兄长最注意保养的地方，被他握住这儿也是动弹不得，一惊之下弟弟已经推开了偏殿大门，扯住他的手往里面走去。  
偏殿久无人踏足，门板掀起一股灰尘波浪，在光斑下缓缓地飘散成光的细屑。半藏抬手合上门——他也不知道为何会条件反射一般地合上门——刚转过身弟弟就欺了上来，他第一反应居然是：果然还有酒味。  
接下来的事情就像叶子落进流水、流水落进山涧里一样自然，仿佛要找到昨晚胡闹的证据似的，闻嗅的声音大得连他弟弟都听见了，停下了解他衣袖的手。  
“怎么了？”  
“这么说你果然是出去喝酒了……你这……”  
“如果不是老头说要把我料理成扒皮的泥鳅钉在城墙上，我才不会来。”不，不，哥哥，我是为了你，但源氏当然不会说出口，他转过去解自己的衣纽，另一只手伸进鹿皮下面。这太奇怪了，刚才还在给女友发着消息，现在却在爱抚自己的哥哥，但这酸涩的念头仅在他脑海中出现了一瞬，就被迅速遗忘到脑后。  
等到两人下半身好歹是脱得差不多了，半藏腿间也被他撩拨得兴奋起来，直挺挺地顶着他的掌心，他才发现自己这边出了点问题——昨天晚上胡天胡地一夜，今天又是长长的仪式，居然在这关键时候疲软起来，源氏身体一僵，自己先忍不住苦笑出声：“对不起，我好像有点——”  
对面人太阳穴上青筋一跳一跳，看脸上的表情是想干父亲没有干成的事情。这次恐怕就到此为止了，罪魁祸首心里不无遗憾地想道，他低头正打算系上哥哥的袴带，却听见对方牙缝里蹦出的几个字，语气比刚才的喝止凶了百倍：“别动！”  
手套被哥哥用牙齿解掉了一只，另一只没有解开的仍在空中虚握，手指一开一合——他在召唤他的弓，那是守护他的龙，源氏心想，尽管自己的“龙”被人含在嘴里，哥哥跪坐在尘埃中，用一只手和唇舌侍奉自己，他脑海中的所有念头都被犬齿轻轻擦过龟头的酥麻感打断了。  
岛田的少子抽着气，半眯着眼仰起头。半藏裸着的大腿藏在鹿皮后，随着他头颅摆动的频率微微摇动着，常年的凝神静气的训练让他连口交都规律得无趣，然而源氏还是不争气地硬了起来。可恶，哥哥静坐在广间的样子就能让他烦闷得不能自已，何况是现在这舔净了粘液，抬起身任他处置的模样。  
润滑物是灯里的残油，他来不及计较里面落入了多少灰尘，就这么做了扩张，扣住哥哥的腿，而后研磨着一寸一寸往里面顶。从这边可以看到那人腿间接触马鞍的地方泛起一片红来，摸上去汗津津的，被碰一下就轻轻抽一下气，同时咬紧自己几分。他想也没想就俯身舔了上去，趁着兄长抽气的间隙挺送着，你原来在我不知道的地方流汗疼痛着，为何不让我知道？  
半藏被这动作弄得简直要承受不住，他倒在满是灰尘的地板上扭动呻吟着，衣袖被自己压住，像是被弓弦缚住的龙。射小手的扣子被他挣掉了，黑底上带着金线绣着的家纹，相噬的双龙，他有些痛苦地想着，我们到底是应该像龙一样吟啸升天，还是像蛇一样互相吞噬？  
这如刺一般的念头落入他的脑海中，沿着延髓滑入后颈。至少父亲和长老们，从未想过这种吞噬的形式——源氏又被这个念头逗乐了，兄长的后穴绞得他浑身一麻，连忙聚起精神，专心致志地享受起来。每次和半藏的性事都像自己在不厌其烦地敲掉他的一层层厚壳，此时他终于解开对方左臂包裹的衣铠甩到一边，露出他最喜欢的部分。  
前几日刚刺上去的纹路还残留着鲜血的味道，他贪婪地一口咬上去，不出意外的闷哼，血味让他所有感官都灵敏起来，他听到远处传来高砂的歌声，他闻到那人颈间一丝丝不应存在的花的气味，他看见天光透过瓦的缝隙射在他们之间，岛田家下一代主人被他按在龙神面前与他交合，两只手都握住他的手臂，掌心暖热如火，嘴唇贴合的地方则回荡着坚硬似铁的心跳……他神魂皆荡，腰已经没了力气，除了喃喃念着“哥哥”“哥哥”之外什么也没有去想，竟没察觉到后来是兄长一下下动着胯部迎合着他，让他把自己从里到外吃个干干净净。  
…………………………  
源氏舒舒服服地躺着，并尽力把“自己弄脏了哥哥几件衣服”这热得烫人的念头忘个一干二净，只可惜半藏气得颤抖的背影无法离开他的视线，他心虚地规划着从神社逃离、到山里躲几天、乃至逃出花村跑去中印边境之类的地方等种种方案——而他所不知道的是，在最后的最后，万千念头中只有那根刺仍旧一沉一浮，伴随着若有若无的桐花香气，刺痛他机械脊柱间的一道道神经。


End file.
